Park City Center
Park City Center is a shopping mall located in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, and is the largest enclosed shopping center in Lancaster County. It is situated at the intersection of U.S. Route 30 and Harrisburg Pike. The mall has over 170 stores and is anchored by Boscov's, JCPenney, and Kohl's. The shape of Park City Center resembles a snowflake, with its stores occupying 8 corridors extending from the center. The roof in the center of the mall is a large white tent, and encloses the octagonal Center Court. History Opening and 1970s Park City Center opened in 1971. The high tech mall located in the heart of Pennsylvania Dutch Country was one of the first to have its own closed-circuit television. Studios for the Park City Communications, along with Lancaster/York/Harrisburg CBS affiliate WLYH-TV 15 were located on the first floor in the Winter wing alongside an ice skating rink. The mall is a major shopping destination for shoppers in the south-central Pennsylvania area due to its assortment of over 170 stores, all of which are newly renovated and most of which are not offered at the nearby Berkshire Mall and York Galleria. The mall had only the second location of Lancaster department store Watt & Shand. The lifestyle center portion of the mall, Fountain Shoppes, is accessible from the main level. The mall's only fountain can be found here. The mall has had no indoor fountains for over 25 years. The mall is located approximately 35 miles (56 km) east of Harrisburg and 85 miles (137 km) west of Philadelphia. 1990s In 1992, Pier 1 Imports opened outside the mall. 2000s The mall underwent a major renovation in 2008, which took 18 months and included updates to every part of the mall. During its early years Park City was also called "Mall of Four Seasons" because of the seasonal names given to the 4 corridors leading to each anchor. Going clockwise from west to east was JCPenney in the two-story Winter quadrant, Sears (closed March 10, 2019) in Spring, Gimbel's (future Pomeroy's/Boscov's) in Summer and Watt & Shand (later Bon-Ton, now closed) in Autumn. 2010s In August 2018, The Bon-Ton closed all locations. On December 28, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 80 stores nationwide. The store closed in March 2019. In August 2019, it was announced that Round One Entertainment would take over the former Sears space, opening in 2020. Anchors Current * Kohl's * Boscov's * JCPenney * Round One Entertainment Former * The Bon-Ton * Sears * Gimbel's See also * Shoppes At Belmont * Red Rose Commons Gallery Videos File:Park City Center - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour File:Dover ( Modded by Schindler) Hydraulic elevator @ Food Court Park City Center Lancaster, PA|The New Food Court Elevator File:Dover Hydraulic Elevator @ Park City Center - Food Court - Lancaster, PA|The Old Food Court Elevator File:Completely Original 1971 Dover Oildraulic Service Elevator in Park City Center in Lancaster, PA|The Service Elevator File:Otis Hydraulic Elevator @ Kohl's - Park City Center - Lancaster, PA|The Kohl's Elevator File:Westinghouse Hydraulic Elevator @ Bon-Ton - Park City Center - Lancaster, PA|The Bon-Ton Elevator File:Otis Hydraulic Elevator @ Boscov's - Park City Center - Lancaster, PA|The Boscov's Elevator File:Epic motor! Dover Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenney - Park City Center - Lancaster, PA|The JCPenney Elevator File:Otis Hydraulic Elevator @ Sears - Park City Center - Lancaster, PA|The Sears Elevator External Links * Park City Center's Official Website * Park City Center on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1971 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Kohl's-anchored Malls Category:Former Bon-Ton-anchored Malls Category:Boscov's-anchored Malls Category:Pier 1 Imports-anchored Properties Category:Former Gimbels-anchored Malls Category:Round One Entertainment Locations